Crusader
Category:Classes Defender of the Faith The Church of the All-Father has many servants, and just as the All-Father himself is a warrior as well as a creator, so the Church must defend its flocks as well as provide for them. A vast army stands ready to defend the Holy Church, the army of the Crusaders, holy warriors who know no fear. Read more Crusader Lore. Class Information *'Class Symbol': Holy Blade and Silver Moon *'Available Roles': Damage, Healing, Bypassing Heal Mantles *'Damage Types': Holy, Melee Class Weapons List of weapons with Liturgy as their mastery: *'Holy Blade', a 100% Sword. *'Faith Hammer', a 100% Hammer. *'Great Holy Blade', a 100% Great Sword Class Armor *'Crusader Armor' a 100% Heavy Armor set, it has a baked-in +1 Constitution +1 Liturgy. *'Zealot' a 100% Heavy Armor set, it has a baked-in +1 Constitution +1 Liturgy. Powers and Abilities Blessing of the Healing Hands "Single Target Heal and Stamina Heal (%)" requires Liturgy Skill ( 15 ) Granted: Level 10 Focus Skill: Liturgy Mana Cost: 2 to 42 (at power ranks 1 to 40) Casting Time: 1 Seconds Recycle Time: 1770 to 600 Seconds(at power ranks 1 to 40) Requires Roll to hit: No Target and Range: Players Only(10 Units) Duration: 630 to 1800 Seconds (at power ranks 1 to 40) Effects: *Health Replenishment: 26.5 to 85%(from power rank 1 to 40) points of Health *Stamina Replenishment: 10.75 to 40%(from power rank 1 to 40) points of Stamina *Removes effect with "Bleeding" dispel tag -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Holy Mantle "Personal Defense Buff" requires Liturgy Skill ( 15 ) Granted: Level 10 Focus Skill: Liturgy Mana Cost: 22 to 60 (at power ranks 1 to 40) Casting Time: 4 Seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 Seconds Requires Roll to hit: No Target and Range: Self/No Target Duration: 630 to 1800 Seconds (at power ranks 1 to 40) Effects: *Defense Bonus: +30 to 150 (at power ranks 1 to 40) *Stack Catagory: StackableDefenseBuff *Stack Rank: 1 *Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Aid to the Faithful "Group Health Recovery Chant" requires Liturgy Skill ( 20 ) Granted: Level 11 Focus Skill: Liturgy Mana Cost: 30 Casting Time: 0.2 Seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 Seconds Requires Roll to hit: No Chant Power: Spell recasts itself every 20 seconds for 60 iterations (unless broken first) Spell cast cancelled/chant ends if caster casts any other spell. Target and Range: Group Members (Area of Effect: 50 Units) Can affect caster and group members Duration: 30 Seconds Effects: *Health Recovery Rate: +33% to +150% (at power ranks 1 to 40) *Stack Catagory: RecoveryHealthBuff *Stack Rank: 1 *Stack Rule: Greater Than (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than the existing spell's power). -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Benediction of Saint Lorne "Group Damage Chant" requires Liturgy Skill ( 24 ) Granted: Level 12 Focus Skill: Liturgy Mana Cost: 30 Casting Time: 0.2 Seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 Seconds Requires Roll to hit: No Chant Power: Spell recasts itself every 20 seconds for 45 iterations (unless broken first) Spell cast cancelled/chant ends if caster casts any other spell. Target and Range: Group Members (Area of Effect: 50 Units) Can affect caster and group members Duration: 30 Seconds Effects: *Damage Dealt: +11% to +50% (at power ranks 1 to 40) *Stack Catagory: DamageModifierBuff *Stack Rank: 0 *Stack Rule: Greater Than (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than the existing spell's power). -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Consecrate Weapon "Temporary Weapon Enchantment" requires Liturgy Skill ( 24 ) Granted: Level 12 Mana Cost: 28 Focus Skill: Liturgy (damage unaffected by focus line %) Casting Time: 9 Seconds Recycle Time: 300.0 Seconds Requires Roll to hit: No Target and Range: Weapons (inventory items) Duration: 315 to 900 Seconds(from power ranks 1 to 40) Effects: * Applies Weapon Proc(5% chance of firing) * Stack Catagory: EnchantWeapon * Health Damage: 17 — 50 to 56 — 164 points (from power rank 0 to 40) points of Health * Flagged as 'Holy' damage -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Benediction of Saint Clarimus "Group Defense Buff Chant" requires Liturgy Skill ( 29 ) Granted: Level 13 Focus Skill: Liturgy Mana Cost: 17 Casting Time: 0.2 Seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 Seconds Requires Roll to hit: No Chant Power: Spell recasts itself every 20 seconds for 60 iterations (unless broken first) Spell cast cancelled/chant ends if caster casts any other spell. Target and Range: Group Members (Area of Effect: 50 Units) Can affect caster and group members Duration: 30 Seconds Effects: *Defense Bonus: +11 to +50 (at power ranks 1 to 40) *Stack Catagory: DefenseGroupBuff *Stack Rank: 0 *Stack Rule: Greater Than (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than the existing spell's power). -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Censure "Single Target Holy Damage" requires Liturgy Skill ( 36 ) Granted: Level 15 Focus Skill: Liturgy Mana Cost: 31 to 49.2 (at power ranks 1 to 40) Casting Time: 4 Seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 Seconds Requires Roll to hit: Yes Target and Range: Monster or Player(120 Units) Effects: * Health Damage: 15 — 40 to 25 — 74 points (from power rank 0 to 40) points of Health * Flagged as 'Holy' damage -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Saint Alaric's Aid "Single Target Dispel Poison and Disease" requires Liturgy Skill ( 61 ) Granted: Level 26 Power Rank: 40 ( Grand Master) Focus Skill: Liturgy Mana Cost: 60 Casting Time: 2 Seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 Seconds Requires Roll to hit: Yes Target and Range: Monster or Player(100 Units) Effects: * Removes effect with "Poison" dispel tag. * Removes effect with "Disease" dispel tag. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sacrifice "Single Target Health Transfer" requires Liturgy Skill ( 70 ) Granted: Level 30 Focus Skill: Liturgy Mana Cost: 38 Casting Time: 3 Seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 Seconds Requires Roll to hit: No Target and Range: Player(50 Units) Effects: * Transfers: Health from Caster to Health from Target * Amount: 28.76 to 38.9 (from power rank 1 to 40) * Conversion Efficiency: 84% to 240% (from power rank 1 to 40) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Saint Alaric's Blessing "Single Target Poison Resistance Buff" requires Liturgy Skill ( 70 ) Granted: Level 30 Focus Skill: Liturgy Mana Cost: 31 to 70 (at power ranks 1 to 40) Casting Time: 4 Seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 Seconds Requires Roll to hit: No Target and Range: Players Only(50 Units) Duration: 120 Seconds Effects: *Poison Resistance: + 11 to 50 (from power rank 1 to 40) *Stackability: Can be stacked with any spell other than itself. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Darius' Fist "Weapon Power and Holy Damage Over Time" requires Liturgy weapon in right hand (Faith Hammer, Holy Blade, or Great Holy Blade) Granted: Level 30 Power Rank: 40 (Grand Master) Focus Skill: Liturgy Stamina Cost: 21 Casting Time: 1.5 Seconds Recycle Time: 20.0 Seconds Requires Roll to hit: Yes Target and Range: Monster or Player(32 Units) Duration: 30.0 Seconds ' '''Flagged: Skill ' '''On Next Combat Swing Apply Effects: * Attack Bonus: +100% * Melee Damage Bonus: +50% * Health Damage Over Time: 8 — 25 points of Health per tick * Ticks ??? times over 30 seconds * Flagged as 'Holy' damage -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The All-Father's Shield "Personal Zeal" requires Liturgy Skill ( 65% ) Granted: Level 25 Focus Skill: Liturgy Stamina Cost: 10 Casting Time: .02 Seconds Recycle Time: 600 Seconds Requires Roll to hit: No Target and Range: Self/No Target Duration: 120 Seconds Effects: *Constitution: +11 to 50 (at power ranks 1 to 40) *Strength: +61 to 100 (at power ranks 1 to 40) *Attack Rating: +5% to 25% (at power ranks 1 to 40) *Block Value: +50% *Parry Value: +50% *Stack Catagory: Frenzy *Stack Rank: 0 *Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- All Father's Retribution "Personal Percent Damage Shield" requires Liturgy Skill ( 89 ) Granted: Level 40 Focus Skill: Liturgy Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Mana Cost: 60 (at power ranks 0 to 40) Casting Time: 0.5 seconds Recycle Time: 180 seconds Generates Hate: Moderate Power User Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Either Combat or Non-Combat Mode Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Self/No target Applies Effect(s): Duration: 31.5 seconds to 90 seconds (at power ranks 1 to 40) Stackability: Stack Category: DamageShield Stack Rank: 0 Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). Damage Shield (Holy? damage): +4% to 20% of damage taken (from power rank 1 to 40) Defense Penalty: -5% to -25% (from power rank 1 to 40) Dispel Tags: DamageShield -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Shield Bash "Single Target Stun" Requires Block (30) Granted: Level 10 Focus Skill: Block Stamina Cost: 15 Casting Time: 1.6 Seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 Seconds Requirements: Player must not be moving. Player must have shield in hand. Requires Roll to hit: Yes Target and Range: 10 Unit(s) Duration: 2 to 8 seconds (at power ranks 1-40) Effects: *Applies: Stun on target for 2 to 8 seconds (at power ranks 1-40) *Applies: Stun Immunity on target for 6 to 24 seconds (at power ranks 1-40)(stack rank 2) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Challenge "Single Target Taunt" Player-versus-Enviroment Only Granted: Level 10 Focus Skill: None Stamina Cost: 5 Casting Time: 0.0 Seconds Recycle Time: 15.0 Seconds Requirements: None. Requires Roll to hit: No Target and Range: 120 Unit(s) Duration: N/A Stances All Stances Granted: Level 15 Casting Time: 0* Recycle Time: 30 seconds Defensive Stance *'Granted Rank': Fighter 40 (Grand Master), Healer 40 (Grand Master) Offensive Stance *'Granted Rank': Fighter 25 (Skilled), Healer 25 (Skilled) Precise Stance *'Granted Rank': Fighter 15 (Adept), Healer 15 (Adept) Crusader Stance Details Weapon Powers Patch History 01/07/2009 *Sword, Sword Mastery and Great Sword Mastery weapon powers increased to 35 (Fighter) and 25 (Healer) *Hammer and Hammer Mastery weapon powers increased to 35 (Fighter) and 30 (Healer) *Great Hammer Mastery weapon powers increased to 35 (Fighter) and 25 (Healer) *Blade Weaving increased to 35 (Fighter) and 30 (Healer) *Blade Mastery increased to 35 (Fighter) and 25 (Healer) *Darius' Fist **Duration reduced to 30 seconds **Cast time reduced to 1.5 seconds and flagged as a Skill *The All-Father's Shield **The snare component has been removed **Removed the defensive bonus **Scaled the attack bonus from 5% to 25% at PR-0 to PR-40 **Added a 50% increase to Block and Parry while active **Added a 30% snare while active. *Added All-Father's Retribution **Requires 90 Liturgy level 40 **Scales from 4% to 20% damage returned PR0 to PR40 6/19/2007 *Crusader's have been granted a new power at Level 25 (with a prerequisite of Liturgy 65%) called "The All-Father's Shield" that temporarily boosts their Constitution, Strength, Defense, and Attack Rating. *Increased the range of the Area of Effect effect on Darius' Fist to be more in line with other Point Blank AoEs 2/7/2006 *Added a one second recycle timer to the following Crusader Powers; Aid to the Faithful, Benediction of Saint Lorne, Benediction of Saint Clarimus. 9/7/2005 *Last month's Crusader weapon power, Darius Fist, is no longer a weapon power, but a regular point-blank area of effect DoT. It still requires a Liturgy weapon. 8/1/2005 *Crusaders now qualify for a new holy Damage Over Time hammer weapon power, Darius' Fist, upon achieving 90 hammer. *The Crusader power Sacrifice no longer interrupts chants. 7/11/2005 *Removed the mana cost curve from the Crusader chants "Aid to the Faithful," "Benediction of Saint Clarimus," and "Benediction of Saint Lorne" when ranking the power. *The Crusader's "Holy Mantle" will now stack with normal Healer defense buffs. *Reduced the Crusader's "Blessing of the Healing Hands" recast timer in half. *Add 10%-40% stamina heal to the Crusader's "Blessing of the Healing Hands". *Increase the Crusader's "Sacrifice" power efficiency to 80%-240%. *Remove the mana cost curve from the Crusader's power "Sacrifice" 4/19/2005 *Crusaders can now wear the All-Father Acolyte Hood, All-Father High Priest Hood, and All-Father Initiate Hood. *The Offensive and Precise Stance for Crusaders has been adjusted. 7/21/2004 *Removed the release timer from Crusader chants, making it easier to twist these chants. 6/13/2003 *Healer crusaders will be granted sword skill at promotion. See Also *Crusader Templates *Official Crusader Forum *Omni's Guide to Crusaders